Fourteen's A Crowd
by Pop'n'Roll
Summary: Hott JRock crossover involving DeG, GacktJob, Myv and others. Eccentric director gathers top jrockers to creat a megamedia blowout, will they accept? Secrets, scandals, and a bit of shounen ai result!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever been in legal contact with any of the people in my story. Personalities based off interviews and profiles I have read as well as author creativity and discretion. Most but not all info about the characters used in this story is true. That is all. -**

-CHAPTER 1-

"I still think this is a shitty idea," Kyo complained as the five oh-so-well acquainted men walked up to the door of the huge office building.

"We know, Kyo, but we should at least look into it. It's nice to have a change of pace every once in a while, ne?" Kaoru asked, somewhat irritated.

They had been invited to attend a "Creative Compilation" meeting by some famous movie director that only Toshiya had heard of. They had been informed that various other artists would be attending, though none of them knew exactly who would be there, or what exactly this was even about.

"I hope Gackuto-Kun is there!" Totchi happily squealed, "He's so handsome! Don't you think so?" He turned to Die.

Die snorted. "In a plastic sort of way!" he said, laughing at his own joke. Totchi pouted.

"I think he's handsome…" Totchi trailed off.

The five continued walking until they were suddenly halted in the middle of a seemingly empty lobby by their leader. The chains on his pants jingled as he quickly swung around and eyed all of them menacingly.

"All right guys, please try to be as polite as possible," he commanded, shooting a glance down towards Kyo who continued to stare angrily at his shoes. "I don't want any of you to embarrass us. Just listen to what they have to say, and no, absolutely NO jokes about ANYBODY in there, okay Daisuke?"

Die glared at Kaoru unappreciatively. "Fine," he sputtered in a half-hearted tone, "and I told you not to call me that."

Shinya shifted a bit, making his shy presence known.

"Yes, Shinya?" Kaoru asked, immediately aware that the man had something he wanted to say, "Go ahead."

"Yeah, speak up Shin-Chan!" Die chortled, giving Shinya a slightly too friendly pat on the back as Shinya was jolted forward uncomfortably.

"I just… yes. Let's be polite," he stated, not averting his gaze from his gloved hands which were continuously playing with each other in front of him. Kaoru eyed him inquisitively but asked him nothing further. He could tell that Shinya still had something he wanted to say, but due to his shy personality Kaoru knew it would be best to just leave him alone. He would tell them all eventually.

Toshiya continued squealing, Kyo continued scowling, Shinya continued sulking, Die continued teasing, and Kaoru continued shushing until they finally reached the room they had been pursuing. Kaoru stopped them again before opening the door.

"Geez Kao-San, we get it, be nice and stuff," Die moaned in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah Kaoru, just let us in and we'll get this over with," stated Kyo, leaning his head back in an unusually cool manner.

"I BET GACKUTO IS IN THERE RIGHT NOW!" Totchi wailed, soon interrupted by a jab in the ribs by his red-headed band-mate. "Ow! Die-Kun! Why'd you do that!" he whined.

"Because your giddiness was nauseating," he groaned and ran a hand through his shaggy red hair.

Kaoru sighed and internally pleaded for his band mates to behave as he finally submitted and opened the door with one last, "be good!"

-

"Holy crap I'm gonna be LAAAAAATE!"

An exceedingly neon green convertible screeched to a halt in front of the same office building as an exceedingly skinny man tumbled out of it while wailing this last phrase. He skillfully whipped off his sunglasses, readjusted his furry jacket, and redid his hair within the ten fast-paced steps up to the door. He stopped to gather himself before letting himself in the building.

"I'm HEEEEERE-!" he called as he burst in, but was cut just short of his exclamation when he noticed that he was standing completely alone in the lobby. "Oh," the singer declared. He pulled a wrinkled paper out of his pocket and squinted at it.

"Room 134!" He happily yelled for no apparent reason. It would have been equally effective for him to say this quietly, however he was remarkably peppy and showed it by skipping rather than walking down what he thought was the correct hallway.

"Kyaaa!" was the collective exclamation as the afore-mentioned singer and newly found guitarist ran smack into each other.

"Itai! My head!" wailed the guitarist before looking up at the man he'd just run into. "Oh woooooow! I know who you are!" he piped, latching onto the singer's waist. "Miyavi! I love your music!"

Miyavi beamed. "Aw! Arigato! You look awfully familiar, too… but…" Miyavi trailed off looking somewhat ashamed.

"S'okay! I'm Masa! From GacktJob! I was just leaving from the bathroom to head back to the room place when I ran into you… I'm so sorry by the way!"

"Aw, I know who you are! I'm sorry too! I should have looked where I was skipping… say, you wouldn't happen to be going to room 134 now would you?" Miyavi asked, twiddling his lip ring.

"Yep! It's this way!" Masa said, happily leading down the opposite way of the hallway Miyavi had previously been walking up.

"Oh," Miyavi stated again, following the guitarist with a sheepish grin, "I knew that!"


	2. Chapter 2

- CHAPTER 2 -

Kaoru watched in suffocating apprehension as the rest of his group filed into the large room and gasped in horror as the last to enter before him gave him a swift smack on the behind. He eyed Kyo warily as the man sauntered in with a devilish glint in his eye. There was something so playful and childish about Kyo that sometimes showed through his cool, sarcastic manner... and Kaoru hated it. It drove him crazy. He simply couldn't resist it.

Within the room there was an exceptionally large, round, wooden table with approximately 15 chairs around it. The group of five who had but only just walked in was immediately welcomed with three men already sitting at one section of the table. The men stood.

"Hello, I'm Gackuto Camui. Douzo Yoroshiku," stated the first and definitely most handsome man, making his way to each member of the group and shaking each of their hands in an unusually American way. A short squeal and, "I'm so glad to finally meet you!" was heard from Totchi, who could at this point be easily mistaken for a rabid fangirl. The round of handshakes was soon continued by a Gackt look-a-like named You and one more named Ren.

"I recognize you as Dir en Grey, am I correct?" Gackt asked, smiling genuinely towards them.

"Yes, that's correct. I'm Kaoru, this is Kyo, Die, Toshiya, and Shinya. We're pleased to meet such a well-known celebrity and his… band?" Kaoru stated… though the last word highly resembled a question as he really wasn't sure who exactly the last two men were.

"Hai! I'm actually a big fan, as odd as that sounds!" piped Totchi, clapping his hands together and giving a short bow.

"Arigato gosaimasu! I must say, I am very impressed with your work as well! It is quite amazing to be a band often compared to the legacy of X Japan." Gackt stated, moving his way over to Totchi, "I am honored to meet such a fan!" His smile ignited the room. Even Kyo was taken aback for a moment by its shimmer before composing himself into a bundle of isolation once again.

Totchi and Gackt continued friendly conversation while Kaoru and Die spoke with You and Ren about instruments and such. Both Kyo and Shinya stood awkwardly alone until the room was bombarded by laughter.

"HEE HEE! Masa you're hilarious!" Miyavi cried as both burst into the room like those hideously loud and colorful streamer poppers people use on New Year's.

"GACKUTO! Look! Look who I met! It's Miyavi!" Masa squealed, dragging Miyavi over to his leader as if it were an alien specimen ready for inspection. Miyavi smiled a big, toothy grin and flashed a peace sign.

"Ha ha… yes that's nice Masa. I was wondering what took you so long at the bathroom… Well it's a pleasure Mr. Miyavi!" Gackt said and shook his non-peace sign hand. "As you can see Masa, we have other company…"

"Oh," the two giggle-buddies stated in unison. That seemed to be becoming their new favorite word. Kaoru broke the awkward silence by reintroducing each member of his band and thus instigating a whole new round of handshakes.

After all the introductions, more gorgeous, shiver-inducing sways and hair-flicks by Gackt, and more fangirl squealing by Toshiya, Die posed the ever tormenting and exceedingly blunt question,

"So why are we here, anyway?"

"Uhh… well… I believe it was called a 'creative compilation.'" Gackt stated, obviously not having a sufficient answer.

"Yeah, I think we caught that much," Kyo blurted. He was soon reminded to stay polite by his leader's swift but unnoticed whap to the back of the head. Kyo raised a hand to soothe the now aching spot on the back of his skull. "Ha ha… yes, what I meant was that we received a letter using that same phrase…"

"Yes, speaking of which, where is the director who was supposed to be here with us… 20 minutes ago?" You asked, looking towards Gackt.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh…." Masa whined, latching onto Gackt's arm, "I'm bored…" Gackt smirked.

"Well maybe we should just take a seat and wait, then." Gackt assured, and kissed Masa casually on the head. However this act seemed fairly odd to the non-GacktJob members in the room, and Kaoru could sense a stupid statement coming from Kyo, Die, or Toshiya. All he could do was pray.

"Hey, that's so sweet how you're all so affectionate! Kaoru-San, how come you're not all nice like that?" Totchi whined.

Oh God. Why. Why God, why.

"Er… I dunno... Totchi…" Kaoru muttered. Die chuckled under his breath and Shinya sighed. Gackt just smiled.

Once again the room fell into awkward silence. As each person twiddled their thumbs or grinned in moronic ignorance, a hand shot up in the air.

"I have an idea! I do!" Miyavi pleaded, flailing his arm around like a kindergartener.

"What? What?" begged Masa.

"Well, since we all don't now each other that well, we could go around the table and each say our name, position as an artist, and something not everyone would know about us… like our favorite color or hobby! We used to do this in school… "

"I think it's a good idea." Gackt happily stated.

"YAY! Okay, I'll start!" Miyavi squealed, "My name is Miyavi, I'm a solo singer, and… my favorite color is pink!"

"Uh, well then I suppose I'm next… My name is You, I play guitar and violin for GacktJob, and… I happen to enjoy cooking," You said with a smile.

"Nee! I'm Ren, I play bass for Gakuto-San, and I like to draw!"

"Hai, watashi wa Gackuto, soshite, I'm a singer, and… hm… I enjoy playing billiards… and my favorite colors are black and white. Boring, I know…ha ha," Gackt added with a light yet orgasmic laugh, once again igniting the room in a surge of male hormones.

"WAI! I'm Masa! I play guita-"

WHAM


	3. Chapter 3

-CHAPTER 3-

All 10 men's gazes turned towards the door in vast inquiry as to what in God's name had made that hideous noise. Their inquiry was soon answered.

"I TOLD YOU TO LET ME DRIVE TETSU! … OI, WATCH OUT!" howled a vaguely familiar male voice. With yet another crash four men tumbled into the room.

Immediately Gackt stood and speedily (yet somehow in a strangely casual manner) paced over to the men and helped up one in particular.

"Why Haido-Kun! It seems as though it's been so long since I last saw you!" he cooed, giving the man a more than friendly hug. Both Toshiya and Masa eyed this hug in a somewhat jealous manner.

"Well look, the two vampires have reunited!" chortled Die, unknowingly writing his death warrant.

"ANDO DAISUKE! Follow me into the hallway RIGHT NOW," commanded Kaoru who had obviously been pushed to his limit. Both Kyo and Totchi burst into laughter at the use of Die's full name while Shinya simply buried his head further into his hands.

"Aw, Kao-San, it was no big dea-"

"NOW."

Die submissively followed the violet-haired man out of the room like a puppy who had just relieved itself on the floor. He knew he was in for it. The remaining members of the room had by then finished arranging themselves and warily gazed towards the door, then towards the hysterical Diru and back at the door.

"Hee hee! ANDO!" squealed Toshiya.

"Ha ha ha! DAISUKE!" wailed Kyo.

"Hara Toshimara and Tooru Nimura compose yourselves this instant."

The room fell silent. As soon as Shinya realized that all eyes were on him he embarrassedly averted his death-stare from Toshiya and Kyo and gaped at his gloved hands. Though shrouded by his long hair, his blush was outstandingly noticeable.

-

"DAISUKE YOU REALLY DISAPOINTED ME! …Doushite? DOUSHITE! Why would you say that after I TOLD you not to make ANY jokes about anyone?"

"I couldn't help myself! AND WHY DID YOU CALL ME THAT IN FRONT OF ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO! HM!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry about that, but-"

"I bet Totchi and Kyo-Kun are in there right now laughing their asses off at me! And I bet Shin-Chan is practically in tears by now… And another thing! Why do you have to be so damn bossy!"

"AGH! Because otherwise none of you would be able to keep it together! And I thought you didn't like Shinya anymore!"

"I DON'T! That was a LONG time ago! I just… wish he weren't so shy all the time!"

"Yeah, I hear you… listen. I didn't mean to snap at you, but please keep yourself in line. JUST THIS ONCE. No matter how odd or comical you find the other… celebrities to be. Onegai?"

"Hai, hai. I will. Gomen."

"This is why I hate you but love you Die, I really do," Kaoru said with a sigh. He gave the fire-head a heart-felt hug and kiss on the cheek and ushered him back inside. What Kaoru didn't notice was how fiercely Die had blushed…

"SPRING WINDS BREATHES IN A BREEZE! SPRING WINDS BREATHES IN A BREEZE!"

The two guitarists' ears when entering the room were bombarded by a loud duet which, it was soon discovered, happened to be the product of Miyavi and Masa. They viewed the room, finding mixed expressions around the table as the two sang their hearts out. Did I mention they were dancing? They were, one dancing quite adorably, the other quite whorishly. The latter being Masa.

To half of the room's delights, the song ended and was followed by laughter and a clap or two. The guitarists and duet resumed their seats around the table.

"OH! I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to greet each other properly," Kaoru blurted, addressing his statement toward L'ArcenCiel, "I'm Kaoru, and this is Kyo, Die, Toshiya, and Shinya. You may know us as Dir en Grey," he finished with a bow.

"Why yes!" Tetsu returned, "Of course! I know your music quite well! I'm Tetsu, this is Hyde, Ken, and Yukihiro. L'ArcenCiel."

"A pleasure!" cooed Totchi, finding a new infatuation.

"Well… I'm aware that my group and I arrived a half hour late, so where could this director be?" inquired Hyde.

"That's a good question…" Ren added.

"Well, I apologize, however the man had better arrive soon or I'll be forced to leave before the meeting is over due to a small benefit I'm to be singing at," Gackt responded sullenly.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that!" said You, placing a hand on Gackt's shoulder, "What set will we be playing?"

"The one with a bunch of old songs and then the new single and the two songs off the album," Masa informed.

After this last statement and an, 'oh' from You the room fell once again into awkward silence. Ken of L'Arc casually pulled out a cigarette and lit it just as he always did in foreign situations.

"Oh… I'm sorry Ken-San, but… you see, I'm trying to quit, and… I was wondering if maybe you could put that out?" Miyavi stuttered.

"What! I just lit it!"

"Ken, just put it out," insisted Hyde. Ken was contemplating whether or not he should defy the singer, but a harsh glare from Tetsu helped him make up his mind. Ken put the cancer stick out reluctantly.

Luckily enough, another awkward silence was avoided by the much anticipated arrival of the infamous director.


End file.
